Family Protrait
by Pale Winter
Summary: Inuyasha never was very good at saying "no".  With a little added incentive at stake, Kagome might just get her way yet again.    Heavy lime warning.


_Disclaimer: Just borrowing for a bit of fun! _

* * *

"Ughn...s-shit, wench." Inuyasha's throaty groan filled her eyes with amusement.

Half dazed, Inuyasha peered down and took in the sight of Kagome's mouth as it repeatedly enveloped his throbbing erection. She sucked softly, teasing the swollen head with languid licks and gentle nips. Clawing the sheets beneath him with a vice grip, Inuyasha released needy whimpers and silently begged her to relieve the agonizing pressure coiling in the pit of his stomach. Kagome massaged his thighs and released him with a loud pop, kissing down the length to finally press the flat of her tongue against its base.

"Well?" she purred, a deviously coy smile curling her lips.

Inuyasha huffed heavily at the loss of stimulation, the cool air burning his staff. Wincing until only one golden eye managed to open, Inuyasha steeled his resolve and rasped, "No." His head felt light and fuzzy, and his body thrummed with a sinful combination of pleasure and pain.

"Alright..." the soft murmur made his nostrils flare in frustration.

Raising herself on her knees once again, Kagome brushed her puckered nipples against his calf through the thin material of her shirt. She moaned lightly, purposely driving her hanyou to the brink. Inuyasha hissed at the feel of her traitorous tongue. It laved against him, never pressing hard enough to bring him any real respite from the smouldering in his veins.

"Fuck!" he growled as she took him in her mouth again. Inuyasha forced himself to still his hips, the urge to thrust making his body tremble. "K-Kagome..."

"Hmm?" she questioned nonchalantly. The vibrations shot up his spine and made his toes curl in pure rapture.

"Gods woman, just," he pleaded breathlessly, "just let me-" His hips jerked as Kagome gave a powerful suck. He felt the smooth walls of her throat rub against his head briefly before she released him once more. "No!" he cried desperately, "God damn fucking...shit!" he yelled in frustration.

"Koinu..." Kagome's silky voice teased, "just say yes and I'll finish you." She nosed her way up his belly and nuzzled his neck. Inuyasha flinched away and gripped the sheets tighter.

"No you-" he swallowed loudly, holding back spiteful terms of endearment, "This isn't f-fucking fair!"

"Just one little word..." she murmured, nibbling his jaw. Inuyasha sat up suddenly, forcing Kagome to kneel before him. Her eyes widened momentarily in surprise. Inuyasha's dishevelled hair and bright eyes forced her to bite her lips to stop her giggles. He snarled and tore away her panties, roughly cupping her sex. Kagome jerked in surprise and mewled, unable to resist the temptation to thrust against his hand.

"You're fucking wet." He growled deeply. "You want me you bitch." Indulging in a few more jerks of her hips Kagome spread her moisture on his curled knuckles. Steeling herself, she slid off his hand and raised herself to capture a furry ear between her teeth in punishment. Inuyasha winced at the light bite.

"You want me more..."

"No shit!"

"Just say yes..." she felt him shudder as she licked the shell of his ear.

"Fuck, I can do this myself!" Inuyasha pushed her off of him and grasped his throbbing cock. Kagome watched his calloused hand pump the thick flesh a few times before a small trickle of pearly liquid beaded at the tip. She resettled on her haunches and ignored the flush of wetness between her own thighs and silently watched as he pleasured himself.

His hand pulled a few more times before it fell away and Inuyasha flopped back onto the haphazard comforter. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha finally conceded. "Fine," he growled, "fucking bitch."

Kagome grinned in victory before leaning down and pulling him back into her mouth. Inuyasha hissed and hit the bed with his balled fist. Her mouth was warm and wet, tight around the ring of her lips and unbelievably soft everywhere else. The pressure throbbed through him and he resisted the urge to call out. Forcing his eyes to open, Inuyasha watched his cock thrust in and out of her dainty mouth. Shivers shot through him and with an uncontrollable thrust upwards Inuyasha came with a muffled roar.

Electricity shot through him, culminating at the tip with each spurt of his orgasm. Inuyasha groaned loudly in near agony, the tendons in his neck strained as his body lifted off the bed in an effort to prolong the pleasurable throbs pulsating through his loins. Thick shots of cum filled Kagome's mouth and she diligently swallowed the bitter essence.

With one last wild jerk, Inuyasha fell against the bed, eyes rolled back in unadulterated bliss. He breathed harshly as he managed to bring his gaze back to the glossy lipped beauty sitting between his thighs. She gave him a playful smile and sucked her lips into her mouth, forcing him to watch her every movement. Without warning, Kagome pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Inuyasha's glazed eyes took in her nude form.

Kagome shuffled over his body, purposely rubbing her wet core against his crotch before settling on his stomach. She leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss, making him rumble with approval at the strong taste of himself within her mouth. She pulled away as his large hands palmed her breasts.

"It won't be too bad, I promise." Her murmur went through deaf ears.

Inuyasha abruptly flipped her beneath him, capturing her body with his hips. A light snarl curled his lips and he bit her shoulder in reprimand. Faint purple streaks adorned his cheeks, the wicked gleam of his fangs promising retribution.

* * *

The next night, with an absent moon and charcoal locks, Inuyasha pulled uncomfortably at the high collared dress shirt he was forced into. Mrs. Higurashi gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and a motherly beam, forcing his scowl into a weak grimace-like-smile. He turned forward after she adjusted the "tie" looped around his neck and eyed the black contraption atop the three legged pole with weary irritation.

Small arms soon wrapped around his own in a half hug and Inuyasha frowned down at Kagome. She gave him a brilliant smile, biting the inside of her cheek to tamper her giggle. Nudging him playfully she positioned both of them behind her seated mother and grandfather and crowed, "cheese!"

* * *

_A/N: This drabble was inspired by a funny comment I saw on the internet, something along the lines of – "My wife thinks she can get me to agree to anything by pleasuring me orally. She's right." It turned out a bit longer than I anticipated, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it! _

_For those of you who have been so wonderfully patient in awaiting the second chapter of "Joy Ride", it's partially done, and with the next few weeks off, I'll try my very best to get it up! Thanks for all your support!_

_*** I was originally only going to post this on mediaminer, but I can't seem to get the rating drop box to work. Sorry if I offended anyone, and please let me know if you know how to circumvent this issue, thanks! _


End file.
